Various devices have been developed for measuring environmental conditions of a given location, such as temperature or pressure. However, numerous locations present challenges to many of these devices. For example, many devices may not be appropriate for use in higher temperature environments, such as geothermal wells, oil wells, or the like.
Certain sensors may be appropriate for use in such challenging environments. Micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) sensors have been utilized, for example, to measure pressure in challenging environments such as geothermal wells. A relationship between a resonant frequency of a MEMS sensor and the pressure may be utilized to measure pressure, for example. Such sensors may be conventionally interrogated using a first laser modulated at the resonant frequency of the sensor, and using a second laser to provide a generally constant light level at a different wavelength for measuring the vibration amplitude of the sensor.
Such conventional approaches may suffer from one or more drawbacks. For example, a feedback mechanism for modulating a laser at the resonant frequency of the sensor may be quite complex, expensive, and/or inconvenient to use. As another example, conventional approaches may not lend themselves to use with multiple sensors disposed in a remote location, such as a well. For example, conventional approaches may require the use of two lasers per sensor, which may result in considerable expense to provide and maintain a system using multiple sensors. As another example, approaches merely utilizing splitting device to distribute energy among sensors may result in high power requirements for read lasers and/or poor signal quality.